Civil Wars
"Civil Wars" was the sixth episode of Krypton."Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 10th January 2018" - Spoiler TV It aired on April 25, 2018. Synopsis Seg is faced with an impossible choice that will shape the El legacy and the fate of the universe."Krypton Episode 6 Description: “Civil Wars”" = KryptonSite Plot Seg-El, Adam Strange, and Lyta-Zod confront the man claiming to be her son. Adam recognises him as Superman's greatest enemy, General Zod and confirms that he is also from the future. General Zod begins talking; Brainiac is not from the future but the present. His plan is to destabilize Krypton by staging a coup in Kandor City. The events that Brainiac will put into motion will lead to Krypton's future destruction. Seg is not pleased that Adam failed to reveal Krypton's fate to him. Seg and Lyta tie up Adam along with General Zod. General Zod reveals that he is searching for a weapon to defeat Brainiac. The cave dwellers in the tunnels are guarding it. In Kandor, Jayna-Zod begins to recruit allies for the coming insurgency. She persuades Dev-Em to join the cause. At an absolution ceremony, Daron-Vex pardons a Rankless member of Black Zero. Daron's motives are not entirely altruistic; the Rankless will eventually be framed for the death of the Voice of Rao. Lyta is not convinced by Adam Strange's explanations so he is left tied up while she, Seg, and General Zod go in search of the weapon. Now under the control of Brainiac, the Voice of Rao offers eternal life to Ona. In this case, eternal life would be uploading himself into her head. Ona is unsure, needing to sleep on it. Daron is displeased with Jayna's handling of the Rankless pardon due to the public nature of it. Since their plan involves killing the Voice of Rao at a special ceremony, the last thing they need is to draw attention to themselves. Jayna is approached by an officer with concerns over the pardon, suspecting foul play. Jayna at first praises his intuition, then kills him. In the tunnels, Seg, Lyta and Zod are attacked by the cave dwellers who were tipped off to their location by Adam Strange. The three defeat their attackers with ease. Ona decides not to accept Rao's offer, reasoning that she likes living in the real world. Dev-Em, who has planted the bomb intended to kill the Voice of Rao, informs him that the ceremony is about to begin. The Voice of Rao changes the plan however by insisting on having a large audience at the ceremony. More people means more casualties when the bomb explodes. Seg, Lyta, and Zod find a Superman sigil. Using their blood, they open the door that protects the weapon. Inside, they find the ultimate weapon – Doomsday! Adam leads the cave dwellers to the location to stop Doomsday from being released. They claim that the release of Doomsday will threaten the entire universe. General Zod wants the weapon, though, and attacks. A firefight ensues and General Zod is hit. Lyta and Seg retreat back to Kandor with the injured Zod and Adam. Once back in the city, Seg tells Adam to get lost and that he is joining forces with the Zods. Dev-Em leads the Voice of Rao to the place of his assassination. However, the Voice of Rao is ready for them. Unmasking, the Voice of Rao uses tentacles to attack the Military Guild soldiers and suck out their brains. Cast Starring *Cameron Cuffe as Seg-El *Georgina Campbell as Lyta-Zod *Shaun Sipos as Adam Strange *Colin Salmon as Dru-Zod *Elliot Cowan as Daron-Vex *Ann Ogbomo as Jayna-Zod *Aaron Pierre as Dev-Em *Rasmus Hardiker as Kem *Wallis Day as Nyssa-Vex *Blake Ritson as Brainiac/Voice of Rao *Ian McElhinney as Val-El Co-Starring *Tipper Seifert-Cleveland as Ona *India Mullen as Sevi *Jennifer Lee-Moon as Tai-Un *Desmond Eastwood as Taz-Ran *Sonita Henry as Raika *Beatrice Comins as Anireh *Lukas Loughran as Junra *Tony Flynn as Ton-Re *Mark Quigley as Officer (uncredited) References Category:Season One Episodes